The Walking Dead Rostia and Alex Love Story
by Time of change
Summary: Alex Smith and Rosita have fallen in love with one another and began there love story.
1. Chapter 1

Alex and Rosita first time.

As Alex was watching the walls of Alexandria, he smiled when Rosita turned up. He had been getting very close to her and, he had been flirting with her non stop also Rosita was wearing a nice shirt and trousers and also Alex couldn't help but admire her ass.

"Afternoon." Said Alex.

"Afternoon." Said Rosita.

"Nice day?" Asked Alex.

"Yep, it's a very nice day what are you doing today?" Asked Rosita.

"Nothing much just watching, then going to bed." Said Alex.

"Shame you could do with some company then?" Asked Rosita.

"What do you mean?" Asked Alex.

"The bed?" She said.

"I see?" Said Alex.

"What are you suggesting?" He asked.

"Sex kissing and if you're lucky a blowjob." Said Rosita.

"Really?" Said Alex.

"Yes, I have seen the way you look at my ass." Said Rosita.

"Well, you do have a nice ass." He said.

"Thanks for noticing my ass." She said.

"Would you like me to fuck your ass?" He said.

"Yes, I would like that very much, how's tonight's sound?" She flirted.

"I would like that very much. What do you like doing in bed?" He asked.

"I like doggy anal man on top, woman on top and also I like giving head to the man." She said.

"I see so I am your boyfriend then?" He asked.

"Yes, can I be your girlfriend, I've been dying to be your girlfriend she said.

"Hell yes, I am going to bone you so hard tonight." He said.

Later on that night she was getting ready she was wearing sexy underwear and bra for her lover of course. Alex Smith was super sexy and of she gotten wet just thinking about all the sexual things she and he was going to do tonight.

Alex made so the bed was ready for his sexual encounter with Rosita Espinosa, Alex heard a knock at the door and he saw her and as soon as they were inside. Alex got harden in his pants by seeing Rosita again.

"Condoms?" He asked.

"No condoms I want to feel my mans cock inside of me." She said.

Rosita dropped her trousers and top and bra and panties and Alex did the same. Alex felt Rosita tongue feeling and Rosita saw Alex ABS and massive broad shoulders; as the kissed Alex saw Rosita dropping down to his cock and began to suck him off.

"O man you know how to suck dick?" He said.

"Good o man Rosita, I am going to blow!" Said Alex.

"Um, you taste amazing... baby, I think we should go upstairs don't you?" Said Rosita.

Rosita was wondering what other sexual things she was going to do tonight. Alex bent Rosita down on the bed, she stuck her ass out begged to be fucked as hard as he could.

"Man you got a sexy ass." Said Alex.

"Thanks now put your raw cock inside of me and fuck my sexy butt." She said.

"O yes man." Said Alex.

Alex bent her down and began to fuck she was moaning and growing as Alex was fucking her ass man he was good as well as fuck thought Rostia.

"Fuck me o god!" Said Rostia.

"You like that my raw cock up your butt!" Said Alex.

"Yes. I do yes, oh god I am going to cum I've been thinking about this for a long time fuck my ass." Said Rostia.

"Oh man you ass is so tight so tight baby girl o fuck I am going to cum!" Said Alex.

Alex cum inside his girlfriends ass Alex felt Rosita hand being to wank him off, of course he was enjoying the feeling of having his girlfriend hands on his dick.

"Man you so sexy I just want to fuck you." Said Alex.

"Well then lie on your back to me baby, it's for me to ride your sexy cock." She kissed him with passion and love.

The 25-year-old Latino girl placed himself on top of his boyfriend raw cock they killed walkers together and killed bad people now it's time to be together. Alex was just admiring her big sexy tits. As she began to ride his cock Alex was then squeezing her boobs as she rode him Alex was having the time of his life and now he was going to fuck her hard. Alex and Rosita had a very long connection over time they where in love with one another; and now he was fucking her.

"O Alex Smith! Don't you dare fucking stop! I am going to cum!" She said.

"Yes! Yes! I am there o god I am going to cum!" Said Rostia.

"Then cum for me! Oh fuck you're so fit!" Said Alex.

"So are you baby man I am going to cum all over that big English prick of yours fuck baby!" Said Rosita.

"Man, let's 69 for a bit." Said Alex.

Alex pulled Rosita off his dick and went downtown on one another Alex. Was very close to blowing his load inside of her mouth Alex Smith, was getting very close cumming Alex was so close he was grasping Rostia sexy ass that he had been admiring since the first day he meet her. Alex got wanted to do anal with her and of course he was horny for it also.

"Hey, I was thinking can we do Anal?" Said Alex.

"Sure, I don't mind doing anal. Besides, I've been thinking about this for a long time, of course." Said Rosita.

Alex stock his dick right in her asshole Alex was going crazy on it thrusts in and out of her asshole Alex was getting very horny and close to cumming of course Alex was going to explode with one final thrust and he did come.

"Do you like that?" He asked.

"Oh fuck that was amazing, I've been thinking about this for a long time." She said.

"So was it worth the wait?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied to him.

"Good." He slaps her ass being playful.

"Man you're so fit." Said Rostia.

As Alex fell asleep in Rosita felt Alex's arms cuddling her she was super exhausted after all the sex she experienced. Alex was enjoying having Rosita sleeping in his bed Alex was waking up the next morning with his new girlfriend sleeping of course. Alex smiled at her, she smiled back as she was happy to be with him.

"Morning." Said Alex.

"Morning." Said Rostia.

"Did you enjoy that?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, I did, I should get back because Eugene might get suspicious. And I don't want people finding out about us." She said.

"Are you sure about this?" He Said.

"Yes, I am not ashamed about us." She said.

"Good, because I really want to see where this goes." He said.

"Me too, I really enjoyed the ass fucking." Said Rosita.

"Good so shall I see you later?" She said.

"Yes, you will." Said Alex.

Alex woke got up, showered and changed, she was happy to be in a relationship with Rosita. Next he went to his ex-girlfriend and he was unhappy with the way things ended.

"Hello." Said Alex.

"Hello." Said Hellen.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"No, I got it, thanks." Said Helena.

Alex saw her looking at the books and stuff filed with aid. Alex wanted to help his ex-girlfriend he didn't want things to be better between them.

"So how are you?" She asked.

"I am okay, since our break up." He said.

"Well are you seeing anyone?" He asked.

"Yes, I am Dillon the new guy." He said.

"Cool I am happy for you." He said.

"I saw you getting comfy with Rostia the other day." She said.

"What are you saying?" He said.

"I know you fucked her. And yes, she looked beautiful and brave and kind she likes you I can tell. And yes, she was in love with you I remember when the wolves; attacked as she was by your side trying to protect you she's in love with you idiot." She finished.

"Okay." He said.

"Look I didn't want to hurt your feeling okay." He said.

"That's fine, she likes you okay, just go for she make you happy and you can make her happy." She said.

"Thanks, I got to go and go see Rick and Carl and my daughter." He said.

Alex walked back to his family house and was greeted by Rick. He was holding Judith in his arms Alex looked she was happy to see him also.

"Hello there." Said Rick.

"What's happening with you?" He asked.

"Nothing important I was just seeing my ex." He said.

"What happened to her? She happy with you." Said Rick.

"Owe broke up, she wanted different things in the relationship. And I love the way things ended." Said Alex.

"So are you seeing anyone at the moment?" Asked Rick.

"No, I am single at the moment and I want that." He said.

"O a handsome young man such you." He said.

"Stop it." He said.

"Look it's your daddy." Said Michonne.

"Hello there." Said Alex.

Alex held his daughter in his arms and Alex was happy to see her, she was one year old today and can say a few words.

"Hello, my daughter." Said Alex.

"I am heading out Alex I'll see you later." Said Michonne.

"Where are you going?" Asked Alex.

"I am going on a hunt we are low on supplies." Said Michonne.

"Don't do I am going later on with Daryl and Abraham." Said Alex.

"Okay then." She said.

Alex spent some time with his daughter using the building blocks Alex smiled at her. He missed Beth he stilled loved her, of course, and he made her the man he was today.

"Hey Alex, can I talk to you about something?" Said Eugene.

"Sure I am in here." He said.

"Listen, I've got a few ideas about how to expand the operations and how to develop. More guns and ammunition." Said Alex.

"Okay, get me a list." He said.

"I appreciate it. Oh, one more thing I know about you and Rostia I've known her for a long time, so I have one request don't hurt her." He said.

"I promise you I will not hurt." He said.

"Good and she asked you to meet her at her place later on Eugene." He said.


	2. Weekend away

Alex went to see Rostia after the busy stuff he had been through. He wanted to see her beauty and her grace. She was very beautiful his dick grew hard in his pants

he opened the door to see her complety naked and waiting for him.

"Hey baby mommy want some of that English, dick please give to me i want." She said.

Alex dropped his pants his cock sprung into view, Rostia mouth waterd seeing it made her pussy wet, she dropped to her knees

and began to suck him dry Alex Smith, was moaning and groaning like mad.

"My good I am going to blow. My god i am going to cum right in that sexy mouth baby fuck." He said.

"Um i love your English dick it tastes so yummy and big god how many girls hack you fucked with this big cock?" She asked.

"Four including you mine, um give me that sexy cunt of yours i want it so bad." He said.

Rostia opened her legs and her cunt came into view. Alex spat on her pussy and she was licking it Rostia wrapped her legs around her boyfriend head and she was just enjoying the pussy being eating, by this handsome man

sucking on her cunt.

"Yes, Yes, O god yes! I am going to cum Alex give it to me put that dick in my pussy and fuck me hard," She begged.

Alex could sense that her pussy was getting wet, so he stuck it inside his woman and the sex began Rostia was getting into the shagging felling her lover's cock sliding up and down inside her pussy.

"Your mine, Alex Smith do you hear me your mine." She said.

"Yep i got it i am yours and you are mine, good your cunt is so tight around my cock baby you're tits are amazing I am going to suck them." He said he placed one in his mouth she tasted so sweet in his mouth.

"Um that's the stuff now bend over, so I can fuck that sexy ass of yours since i laid eyes, on it my dick is hard on a regular basis." He said to her.

"O go head fuck my ass it's yours to bum." She accepts.

Rostia bent her ass down and sticks it up for him she diggs her fingers inside playing with her pussy trying to get him tuned on and it was working. Alex slapped his big cock inside rosita espinosa ass.

"That it baby now fuck me o yes! that's it baby o yer that it o yes, o god yes, that it o you know how to make a gir fell good don't you?" She said.

"Yer I do i want to fuck you all night long baby good your ass is tight around my cock yes, o god i am going to cum inside that beautiful ass. O god here it comes." He said.

"Wait." Said Rostia.

He withdrew himself from her sexy ass and she opened her mouth, to see his cum coming out of his dick his big long perfect dick.

"O man! Wow look at that baby um! That was a good shag really good." He said.

Alex and Rostia slept for most of the night until dawn, Alex yawnd and looked at Rostia who was still naked from the night before it was the most beautiful view to wake up too. Alex shoot up and Rostia looked at Alex with a smile he smiled back at him of course, she was happy to be with him and explore him and do everything to him.

"Morning." She said with a yawn.

"Morning yourself sexy man that was a amzing last night." He said.

"Yes it was wasn't I mena you must have years of practice. Because that was the best shag ever you complenty rocked my world last night." He said.

"I know right." He said with a smug look.

"Dont get to cocky Alex Smith, you know we still have a hour to fool around if you're still up for it?" She asked.

"Sure." Alex placed his dick inside of her a littel moan escaped her.

"O my god what a big cock you have Alex." Said Rostia.

"Thanks I am going to fuck you,

so hard baby." He said.

"Yer o my fuck me with that big dick!" She said.

"Yes, Yes that it o my that the spot right there o lord, what a big cock you must drive women wild with that big dick of yours?" She asked.

"Um yes, I do man I can fuck you all day long with my big cock o man! i think i am going to cum!" He shouted.

"Me too arr o my lord, i am going to cum here it comes." She said.

"O." They both said.

"I love you so much." Said Rostia.

"I love you to." Said Alex.

Alex and Rostia took a shower together grasping and sopaing one another up. Alex then changed out of his normal clothes and went back to his home to his daughter playing with bricks Alex picked her up, and began to play with her she still a baby and having fun with her dad of course, Alex was still a young father and young man he had hopes, and dreams for the future with the pepole of Alexandira there was a knock on his door it was Glenn.

"Hey man whats up?" He asked.

"Nothing I have come to see if you where okay?" He asked.

"I am fine thanks for asking; is there anything i can help you with this morning?" He asked.

"Yes we got some ideas to expand the walls, and people want to start constructing as soon as possible, but we neeed your approval of it." He asked.

"Sure I will have a meeting with Deanna and the rest of the concil later on today. O buy the way if I told you I was seeing someone new, would you Aprove of it?" He asked.

"Um is it someone I know?" He said.

"Yes sort of." He said.

"Well who is it?" Asked Glenn.

"It complacted of course, I don't where this relationship is going but we are just having fun that all nothing serious but I am hoping that it is serious." Said Alex.

"Come on man, seriously I am not going to tell anyone thia is going bwteen you and me anyway." Said Glenn.

"Are you sure?" Said Alex.

"Come on man you are a good person the best person I've have ever meet, and I think any girl will be very lucky to have you." Said Glenn.

Alex took a deep breath and said the name.

"Rostia." He said.

"What are you serious?" Said Glenn.

"Yep." He said.

"Dude how do you it i mena you get all the hot girls." Said Glenn.

"Come on Maggie's hot, in a nice way your lucky man yourself trust me." He said.

"Thanks man." He said.

"You want to know a secret about how we keep the relationship so fresh?" He asked.

"We go away together, for a weekend away just two of us it does wonders you should take Rostia away." Said Glenn.

"And go where?" He asked.

"Anywhere." He said.

"Thanks Glenn and promise me you not going to say anything, to anyone please this is very important." He said.

"Hey man sure I understand." He said.

Later on Alex found Rostia again wearing the nice trouses that show off her ass and a black leather jackets. Alex wrapped himself around her body and gave her a kiss on the cheek-bone

she blushed like a school girl Alex smiled at her and they both started to make out.

"Um your sexy today." He said.

"So are you." She said.

"I was thinking why don't we go away together. Just you and me you know we can go anywhere find a place to fuck." He said.

"Wow are you suggesting a dirty weekend away?" She said.

"Yes, I am just the two of us I can put Rick and Daryl in charge until we get back home." Said Alex.

"Sounds kinda hot, what about Florance?" She asked.

"Michoinne will baby sit and I will just say that I am going to go with you on a run with you but all we going to be doing is shagging." He said.

"Cool I cant wait." She said.

"Best pack some sexy undies then." He said.

"You bet." She said.

Alex slapped her ass before walking back dam what a sweet but he thought to himself, for once in his life Alex Smith, was happy he found some and he had a daughter, too and now he was going to keep them both very safe with everything he had.


	3. Dirty weekend part one

The weekend arrived and Alex and Rostia where very excited about it Alex cock was very hard of course, at the thought of fucking her all weekend long. Rick smiled at him before dragging him to one side Alex knew what he was going to say.

"I know about you and Rostia why didn't you say anything?" He asked.

"O it's very important to me that you approve that all." He said.

"Well then thats all i need to know really are you happy now?" He asked.

"Yep this whole weekend is about us spending time together." He said.

"Thats what it is, aye have you two done it yet?" He said.

"Yes, we did it was amazing." He said.

Alex and Rostia drove away Alex cock was very hard right now Rostia saw it in his pants.

"Impresive size." She said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Cant wait to get my mouth around your dick." She said.

"Um me to i bet your pussy is so wet right now?" He asked girlfriend.

"Do you want me to put on a show for you wile you drive?" She asked.

"Um sure." He said.

He rememberd Beth putting on a show for him and it was pretty hot to see her wanking infront off him. Alex wanted to pull over somewhere and watch her wank.

Rostia placed her hands down her trourses and began to wank she was moaning and groaning she dug two fingers inside her wet dripping, cunt Alex was just admring the view of her playing with her dripping wet; pussy Alex was hearing her moan and moan with pleasure and it was amazing to watch her wank.

"So did that turn you on?" She asked.

"Yer I wish I could pull over and fuck against the door; of my car right now." He said.

"Why don't you know pull over and fuck me agaisnt the door of your car." He said.

"Fine then." He said.

He slammed the breaks off the car and began to kiss Rostia with passion and lust Alex felt Rostia hand going into his hard cock. Alex flet her mouth wrapped around his dick littel moan escape his throat.

"You like that?" She asked.

"O fuck yes," He said.

"Good good i love that English accent of yours it so sexy." She sexy.

"Yes I know it sexy." He said.

"O god that it o yes! O yes! o yes! i am going to cum all over your mouth." He said.

"Not yet I wont you to bend me over the back set of your car and fuck me so hard!" She said.

Rostia did what he did and showd off her pink pussy man or man it was sexy to see, Alex got naked his abs and muscles came into view. For Rostia it was the best felling in the world for her she toched his abs she was turnd on by him he so sexy what sexy man thats about to fuck your brains out.

"Your ready four our dirty weekend to begin?" He asked.

"Hell yes, fuck me." He said.

"O man please fuck me." She touched her tits.

"Okay sicne you asked for it." He said.

Alex placed his dick inside her wet entrance and began to fuck her. Rostia used her finger nails to dig deep into his skin o man she thought a dirty weekend with man is just what the doctor orderd I needed this. Alex was slamming into her pussy her cunt was getting wet, and Alex dumped a lot of his cum inside her beautiful pussy.

"Okay bend over and give me that sweet ass." He said.

"Sure thing." She said.

"O yes, fuck my ass yes that it o Alex Smith you like my ass pussy dont you?" She asked.

"Yes, i do god your pussy is so sexy man alive. I don't think I will survire the night with you." He said.

"Yep you know it its only just begun." She said.

"O god yes, I am going to cum you say you're mine slut!" He said.

"Your mine slut." He said.

"Good girl." He said slapping her ass.

"O god yes, keep fucking my ass o yes, yes, that it o god that it o o Alex Smith, your all mine yes, yes!" She said.

"Um o man." He said.

"Let do anal." He said.

"Um yes, i've wanted anal sex for awhile." She begged him.

Alex stook his dick right inside her asshole and began to fuck her in the ass. She was getting turnd on Alex played with her tits and as he fucked in the ass.

"You like that my cock in your ass!" He said

"O I do Alex Smith, o yes, yes, that it i am going to cum all over your English dick you like that." She said.

"O fuck yes," He said.

"Yep it was brilliant baby," She said.

Alex was getting dress and along with Rostia they both laughed about what just happened between the pair it was mind blowing it was the best fuck. Alex got up and got changed to back into his clothes.

"Alex have you seen my panties?" He asked.

"Yes, there under the car set." He said.

Alex got up and got his boxer shorts and he looked at his girlfriend bra she was so sexy my god what a good lay she was. They drove away to see walkers coming towards.

"Dam it i think we running out of fule." Said Rostia.

Alex saw car stopped in the middel of the road he turnd away to see the walkers coming towards him reaching for his gun.

Rostia did to they got rid of the walkers stabbing them of course

they can have done so many things togther.

"Well done man that was close look a house." Said Rostia.

"Yes nice house though I wondered what happened to them?" She asked.

"Same things that usually happnes people died so the house is ours." He said.


	4. Dirty wekeend part two

Alex kicked the door to the thier love nest Rostia was cheacking there bedroom was okay she knew she wouldn't be leaving the bed only for a shower and stuff. Alex kicked the door down to the basment and there was nothing down there of course, Alex was hoping for something intresting but nothing he got most of things like clothes, shoes, and braclet that will go well for his sister he thought then.

"So what are you going to do, with all of this?" He said aloud.

Mewhile upstairs Rostia was naked and placed flowers on the bed trying to be romamtic for him Alex dropped his things on the bed and only stopped when Rostia spread her legs and she was completely nude for him.

"Dam what the hell?" He thought.

"Hello baby want get started?" He asked.

"Um sure why not," He said.

Alex removed his shirt and pants and he was completely naked her cunt on display for him he stood there completely naked for him. He smiled back at him um what a man.

Alex got on top of Rostia and begain to kiss her there tounges got involved and it became very passionte and filed with lust. Alex began to finger bang Rostia pussy casuing her moan and moan with pleasure Alex was very good at getting woman to moan with pleasure.

"You like that?" He asked.

"O man yes, I do baby god I am so close to cumming yes, o god almighty, Alex so close." He said.

"I knew you like it." He fliped her over to play with her asshole.

"O Alex you got talent, man you know how fingerbang my asshole o man!" She shouted.

"You like that don't you? my little slut?" He asked.

"Yes I do o baby." He said.

"Good now i am going to place my cock insdie of you yes you understand? Because your mine do you understand? Your mine and mine alone." He slaped her sexy ass.

"Well then, i guess you're my boyfriend bring his big cock i dont mind let have hot steamy sex all weekend long?" She said

Alex begin to kiss her tits left and the right one the young woman was moaning and groaning when he did Alex. Was not going to stop there of course, this was his moment to be with her and only her.

"O Alex." She said.

"You like my mouth on your big tits?" He asked.

"Yes good boy very good boy She said.

Alex bean to kiss her stomch before before finding her pussy he licked her man he was good at licking cunt.

"You like that dont you? This weekend is going to be brilliant." He said.

Alex and Rostia was enjoyed his time together Alex presssed his dick inside of her and fucked her hard and fast as he could, Alex was not going to rest until he made he cum all over the bedsheets Alex came all over, his cock.

"Dam." He said.

"Wow." She said.

"I can't wait to fuck you all weekend long." Said Alex.


	5. Who's Negan

As Alex Smith woke up the next morning feeling like that he was happy he smiled at Rosita, who was smiling at him then she shoot up looking at him in her bedroom there little love nest. Alex began to kiss her. She kissed him. She wanted to fuck him with passion and love because that's what she wanted to fuck him and have his dick right up her ass that's what she wanted to fell her lovers cock right inside of her she loved that of course that's what she wanted. "Good morning." Said Alex.

"Good morning I take it this is our last night together then before we head out." She Said.

Rosita was stood up. she had an amazing body to look at she was super sexy, then she got up.

"Shower now join me." Said Rosita.

Rosita turned the shower on. she guided Alex back inside it was a wet room of course she smiled at him; she smiled at him and began to kiss him with passion and lust Rostia then guided him to shower she was going to make every moment with him count. "Let me suck your big cock?" Said Rosita.

"Sure go for it baby." He said.

Rosita guided his cock towards her mouth and began to suck him Alex began to moan and moan as she was going to cum herself because of how handsome he was. Alex pulled Rosita of his cock and began to kiss her. She was super sexy.

"I am go to place my cock up your ass now." He said.

Alex then placed Rosita against the wall, and then he began to fuck her; she was enjoying the feeling of his dick in her ass she was moaning and growing like a wild animal in heat she turned to face.

"Yes o god yes fuck me Alex Smith yes, I am going cum

all over your cock baby yes o god here it comes!" She came all over his cock.

"Okay I am going to ride your cock lay down for me." He said.

"Cool I am go to lay for you o god your cunt is very good around my dick." He said

"Yer you like that don't you?" She asked.

"Yes o god I am going to cum baby yes all over my cock yes o god your so sexy." He said.

Alex was getting turned on she was super sexy of course Alex was getting very close with her; she was his everything not just the sex was amazing with she was amazing as also ways.

"I cannot believe I am with you baby. I can't believe it that I am with you." She said.

"I know how did we find one another can it's very impossible that two people found one another." He said.

"I don't know but we did we find one another in this mixed-up world that we live in." She said.

"Good we should go back home?" She said.

As they were driving home, they saw a road block in front of them, she and head of them.

"Greetings." Said The man.

"Hello who are you?" Asked Alex.

"We are the saviours can you take us to your hiding place please?" He said.

"Why?" Asked Alex.

"Because we want to see where you hang your hats and plus everything you have belongs to Negan." Said The man.

"Who's Negan?" Asked Alex

"I am very glad you asked that young man he's in command of us and of you so here's what's going to happen you are going to take us back to your hangout, and we are going to take whatever we want and who ever we want you got that?" He asked.

"What if we refuse?" Said Rosita.

"Well your boyfriend here will be killed do you understand stand?" He said.

"Yes, that's fine." She said.

"Good well then let's get cracking shall we?" the man asked.

"We got a long drive head of us." Alex drove to Alexandria well halfway.

"O shit my engine died sorry about that but here can I ask you cheek the engine for me?" Asked Alex.

"Sure thing." Said the man.

"Arr!" Alex placed the man's face on the engine before stabbing him.

Rosita killed the other with a shoot killing them.

"Shall we?" Said Rostia.

"Nar let them turn assholes thinking that they can come to my house assholes!" He said.

"Come on baby let's get back I can stitch you up when we get back home." she said.

"Yes mam." Said Alex.


	6. Family time

Family time Rosita and Alex spend time together.

Rostia was sleeping in her bed. she smiled warmly at him. She smiled at him because she was madly in love she was having an amazing time with him.

"Morning." She said.

"Morning can I ask why are you so beautiful?" He asked.

"I don't know why I just I am so do you want to make love?" She asked.

"Yes I do get my dick hard for me will you?" He asked.

Rosita bent down on his cock and began to suck it causing him to moan and groan with pleasure and pain at the same time what was going on? He thought having this beautiful woman sucking on his dick.

"You like that don't you?" She asked.

"Yes I do fuck baby o god I am going to cum!" He said.

"Yer you're going to cum baby?" She asked.

"Yes o fuck o man I am going to cum." He said.

"Jesus Christ man what a blowjob!" He said.

"I am glad you like it's my turn now." She said she opened her legs.

"Um nice pussy lick o god I am going to cum myself baby yes o god I am going to cum yes o god your tongue feels so good on my pussy!" She said.

"Um you have a taste pussy." He said.

"I want your dick inside of me." She said.

Alex placed himself inside of her wet entrance and began to fuck her slowly she was having the time of her life, she was moaning and grunting as Alex was fucking her.

"Yer you like? don't you my English dick inside of your cunt!" He screamed.

"O yes, I do o god your so sexy baby yes I am going to cum shall we do doggy?" She asked.

"Okay give me your sexy ass!" He slapped her ass.

"Wow what an ass." He licked it before fucking her. Rostia placed herself on Alex hard cock. she backed herself into it; she bounced herself off his dick. she was enjoying the feeling of having cock inside of her ass. she back herself onto his dick, and she felt Alex's hands on her tits. she didn't mind it; she was having fun of course she was very curious about him when she first meet him back before he was married and. Now she was his boyfriend Alex was slamming into her ass.

"You like don't slut? You're my slut aren't you?" He asked.

"Yes I am your slut o god your English dick is so good in my ass!" She said.

She back off his dick and began to kiss him and touch his abs. she was very beautiful Alex though his dick was always hard when she was around.

"My turn I want to ride that dick!" She said.

"O god yes." He said.

"O Alex o god I am going to cum yes o god yes, your dick is so good inside of me yes your so sexy!" He said. Alex began to fuck her very slowly she was enjoying herself with him because she was madly in love with. she was going to give him up for anything she was beautiful, and he was a beautiful person as well.

"O god Alex I am going to cum yes I am so close yes o god Alex that's it your dick is good in me yes o god that's it yes o god that's it!" Alex came inside his woman.

"Wow that was cool." She said.

"Yes it was cool wasn't it." She said.

"Wow you are amazing in bed of course baby." He said.

"How did we become a couple again?" She said.

"I think you flirted with me." Said Rostia.

"I couldn't help myself; you're so hot." He said.

"Yes, that's true." She said.

Alex's baby girl could be heard crying in the next room he got up to see if she was okay. He picked her. He found the problem.

"Yep." He said.

Alex changed her nappy and gave her fresh one she looked happy she giggled at him.

"Hello there baby." He placed her back in her bed.

"Is she okay?" She asked.

"Yes she okay she is sleeping like a baby we should rest ourselves." He said.


	7. Alex and Rostia busted

As Alex made his way to Rostia house part of him was wondering what she wanted, of course, they had sex the night before and it was magnificent and wild and part of him wanted to do. It all again because they're a strong connection with one another, and that was something very special indeed because Rostia was a special woman of course, and that was very important to him, Alex went to the house and wondered what she wanted to see him for he was flattered that she wanted to see him since they have strong bond and all.

Alex knocked on the door she told him to come in which he did, of course, she found a piece of paper that side come upstairs and he followed the piece of paper until he found what he was looking for it was a bath with Rostia looking at him she was completely naked.

"Are you coming in?" She asked him.

"Sure." He said.

Alex removed his top and trousers and shoes and socks before climbing into the tube with her she smiled warmly at him she sighed as he jumped inside the tub he smiled warming at his lover.

"Hard day?" she asked.

"totally." He said.

"On the scale of 1 to 10?" She asked.

"10." He said.

"Wow that difficult?" She said.

"Yes tell me about it." He said.

"Tell me about it?" she said flirting with him.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." She said.

"Well, I was looking forward to spending time with you." He said.

"Really." She swam towards him.

"Yes." He said.

"Well, are you going to spend the night with me?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am." He said.

"Good because I've got some exciting things planned of course." She said.

"What things?" Said Alex.

"A lot of things sexual things." Said Rostia.

"Well, are you sure about that?" said Alex.

"Yep." She said.

"Cool." she swam towards his cock and took it in her mouth.

"Okay, Rostia can this wait?" He asked.

"Why what's wrong?" asked Rostia.

"Nothing just keep doing what you doing." He said.

Rostia was doing what she was told Alex was just laying there in the bathtub with his girlfriend, mouth wrapped around his cock Alex wasn't complaining about the blowjob he put his hands on his girlfriend, head and encourage her to give him the best blowjob of his life.

"Yer that's it, baby o god you're very sexy can we get out of the tub and into bed?" He asked.

"Sure." She said.

Alex and Rostia dried one another, off Alex cupped her pussy with his fingers and began to play with her cunt she didn't mind it, in fact, she was just enjoying the feeling of having her man fingers inside of her cunt again.

"Alex, can we go to bed now?" Asked Rostia.

"Sure." Said Alex.

Alex flung Rostia down onto the bed and begun to fuck her. Alex placed his cock inside of her and began to make love to her slowly, of course, it was amazing Alex could not contain himself as he began. To fuck her Alex was an amazing lover thought Rostia and yes, he was very good at fucking girls he must have had years of practice well he was with this just one girl, of course, Alex was enjoying the feeling of being enjoying the feeling of having a sex with Alex Smith Rostia was scratching his back fueled with lust and passion Alex was just enjoying the feeling and wow, was she amazing in bed Rostia was enjoying the feeling Alex began to feel Rostia hands exploring his back she was moaning and growing of course, but she was enjoying the feeling of sex with him of course, she was growling with sexual lust.

"O Alex Smith I think I am going to cum baby yes I am going to cum baby!" Said Rostia.

Alex was getting very close himself she was enjoying herself and she was enjoying the feeling of having her man to herself.

"O god I am going to cum! Yes, let's switch positions." she said.

"What do you want to do doggy style or anal?" He asked.

"Doggy." She said.

He placed her ass in front of him she has enjoyed himself "O god what a sexy ass." he said.

"Yer you like that?" He asked.

"Yes, I do now stop talking and fuck me!" she said.

"You got it." He said.

Alex began to fuck her slowly at first and then fast Alex was slamming into her ass she was enjoying it the sex was fucking amazing Alex was getting close to coming, of course, Alex was getting close to coming himself wow he thought.

Alex was done fucking her ass, of course, Alex was getting closer to Alex was very good and she was very good and man he she was good Alex was getting very close with one final thrust Alex was very good.

"Are you close to coming yet?" Asked Alex.

"Yer yes o god yes, I am so close to coming baby yes, that's it?" He said.

"O Alex Smith you're sexy yes o god yes I am so close keep fucking my ass!" He said.

Alex slapped her ass as he was fucking her she was very good at fucking her ass. Alex squirted his cum all over her ass she was enjoying herself too.

"Are you close to coming?" he Asked.

"Yer I am very close to coming yes, o my good don't you dear stop yes!" she said.

"That's it." He said.

"You like that don't you my sexy ass against your cock?" He said.

"O god think I am going to cum over your dick yes, Alex Smith o god I am going to cum!" Alex was really finished.

"Wow." He said.

"Yer liked that baby." Asked Rostia.

Alex and Rostia slept together hugging one another, Alex woke up next to Rostia she smiled at him and she smiled t him of course, Alex Smith smiled of course, but it was not the only time but she was having fun with him she touched his abs.

"Are you okay?" Asked Alex.

"Um Um definitely." She said he laughed and she laughed at him.

"I really like you Alex Smith, and yes, really don't want to hurt you." said Rostia.

"What do you mean?" Said Rostia.

"I mean I don't want to hurt." Said Alex.

"You won't Alex Smith trust me I know ." She rested her forehead on his.

"I love you." Said Rostia.

"I love you too." Said Alex.

Alex began to kiss her again she was enjoying the feeling of course, but now she wanted him again Rostia guided his cock inside of her

"You o god!" Alex began to make love to Rostia she was thrusting in and out of Rostia slamming his cock into her.

"O god man I think I am going to cum again!" Said Rostia.

Rostia cum all over his boyfriend cock man did she enjoyed it as well. Rostia claimed on top of his boyfriend cock and began to ride him slowly at first but then she got really wild and frisky with him Alex didn't want this to end not really he wanted this to last forever.

"You like that?" She asked.

"O fuck yes!" Said Alex.

"Good boy." Rostia wanted Alex hands on her ass.

"Keep your hands on my ass." She demanded.

"Yes, Mam." with one final jump on his cock Alex was very close to coming and she did cum all over his cock.

"O my god what the hell just happened?" Asked Alex.

"We just had sex." Said Rostia.

"I know we just had sex but man that was amazing!" Said Alex.

"Glad that you enjoyed yourself." Alex kissed her.

"You are incredibly sexy." He kissed her and slapped her butt.

"Man someone all worked up." Said Rostia.

"Well, I have to be since I fucked your brains out." Said.

"That's so true." She said.

"Aye, it is." he said.

"Thank you for being an amazing boyfriend." Said Rostia.

"And thank you for being an amazing girlfriend." Said Alex.

"Let's snuggle." Said Alex.

After awhile Rostia heard a noise from downstairs and she went to investigate the sound. She was horrified to learn that it was Eugene.

"What are you doing?" Asked Rostia.

"Nothing? And plus I live here also what are you doing?" He asked.

"I was just chilling in my room." She said.

"In your underwear and someone else shirt?" Said Eugene.

"Yer so." She said.

"Okay I know he's here." Said Rostia.

"Who here?" she said.

"Alex I know you two have been banging." He said.

"Eugene." She said.

"For what is worth he's a nice boy." He said.

"I'll give you two some private time." He said.

"Private time?" She said.

"So you too can bang." He said.

"O Eugene." She said.

"Fair enough then o by the way, I approve of you and him he's very nice." Said Eugene.

"Thanks, he's very nice indeed." She said.

Rostia went upstairs to join her boyfriend who was sleeping peacefully. Alex smiled when Rostia joined her.

"Hello, beautiful." He said.

"Hello yourself." She said stripping out of her clothes and bra and panties.

"Wow." He said.

"So I take it you wanna bang?" She asked.

"You bet." He said.

"Can I suck your big cock?" He asked.

"Sure go for it." He said.

Alex felt a pair of lips around his cock man she skilful at sucking dick and man was she good at too. Alex thrusted in and out of Rostia mouth she was enjoying the felling having cock inside her mouth.

"O man your so sexy!" Said Rostia.

"No talking just keep sucking my cock so I can fuck that sexy ass baby!" He said.

Rostia ass cunt got wet at though of him fucking her ass and by god was he so sexy of course, there's no way she was letting this man go.

"Yes o god yes, I am going to cum yes!" Said Alex.

"Well how about that baby." He said.

"Fuck me!" She said.

Alex flipped Rostia down and opened her ass for him. Alex slid his dick inside of her ass and began to fuck her ass Alex was enjoying the feeling of having sex with his beautiful, and woman who he fell in love with.

"O god Alex Smith o going to cum!" She shouted.

"Wow that was incredibly good!" Said Alex.

"I know baby fuck me." He said.

Alex got changed and went to get his gun Rostia did the same she looked at him as she changed she was enjoying the show of his abs and shoulders of course, and his big cock swinging from side to side.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked

"Yes." She said.

"Glad you are." He pulled her in buy her hips and looked into her eyes before he could kiss her again there was knocking at the door.


End file.
